


Младший брат

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Не толькоЭмильМюллер пристально следит за личной жизнью Ройенталя, но и Миттермайер. От его внимания не укрылся длинный светлый волос на кителе друга.
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Младший брат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

Вечер-после-работы определенно не задался. Дело было даже не мороси, которая сыпалась с неба вторую неделю подряд, а в неуместных, хотя и безупречно дружеских вопросах.

— У тебя новая женщина, Ройенталь?

В огненных, ревнивых взглядах Миттермайера не было ни капли кокетства. Один сплошной обман и требование сиюминутного доклада.

— С чего ты это взял? — Оскар старательно поболтал вино в бокале. Надо было сворачивать разговор и расходиться по домам. Обсуждение политической арены и то выглядело более безопасной темой.

— Это не я, это Мюллер. Он наличие новой женщины определяет по тому, как ты ходишь. Хотя еще я вижу светлые волосы на твоем мундире — раньше были рыжие. Ты хоть заставляй их вычесываться, что ли. Они же не кошки!

— Обязательно предложу эту интересную мысль, но следующей.

— Ты не хочешь познакомить меня с ней? — Миттермайер снова поправил челку и искоса посмотрел.

— Нет, — отрезал Оскар. — Не думаю, что мы будем вместе долго.

— А жаль. О твоих женщинах ходит столько слухов, а я толком и не видел ни одну.

— Давай лучше поговорим о погоде, Миттермайер. Что лучше пить, когда за окном такая гадость, — шнапс или бренди?..

Оскар зашел в дом, стянул мокрое пальто и старательно развесил его на вешалке. Это все, что он успел сделать, пока его не затянул сноп золотистых искр.

— Я скучал. Как прошел твой день? Я прочитал новую книгу и приготовил ужин. Ты будешь ужин?

— Марк… — только и выдохнул Оскар.

Ему не нужен был ужин, книги, день. Ему снова хотелось целовать до синяков, как в их первую встречу несколько месяцев назад.

Наверное, это была замена — подделка под Райнхарда. Мальчик, которому едва исполнилось девятнадцать, похожий, как родной брат, разве что ниже ростом. Он закончил техникум и перед поступлением в институт поехал смотреть мир. Марк стоил того, чтобы завоевать ему мир: солнечный, легкий, пьянящий, всегда счастливый, всегда радостный, он превращал жизнь вокруг себя в праздник. И даже небольшой акцент придавал ему обаяние, делая упоительно беззащитным.

Оскар дарил ему подарки. Много. Больше, чем кому-либо, потому что каждый раз Марк был счастлив. Ему нравилось все — он примерял, крутился перед зеркалом, заглядывал в глаза: «Я красивый?» — «Невероятно».

У Оскара перехватывало дыхание и хотелось дарить что-то еще. Украшения, браслеты, маскарадные костюмы... Как неотразим был Марк в восточном наряде из прозрачного шифона! Оскар взял его сразу, потому что не смог устоять.

Марк слушал, заглядывал в рот, восхищался. Ему нравилось готовить — Оскар сделал ремонт, заказал всю технику из каталога и отдельно приказал сложить жаровню на улице. Марку нравилось наводить уют — Оскар честно смотрел образцы тканей, эскизы мебели и совершенно искренне целовал, одобряя выбор.

Оскар был старше на жизнь, но вся кровь на его руках, вся боль, все предсмертные крики тех, кого он убил, и даже ненависть матери отступали, когда рядом оказывался этот ураган.

Оскар знал, что когда-нибудь он придет домой и его встретит тишина, но не в этот раз. Пока можно наслаждаться, пока можно купаться в этом свете. Пока можно обнять, провести по ягодице, обхватить бедро, рассмеяться в ответ, когда мальчик запрыгнул на руки и обнял за шею.

— Марк, — повторил Оскар прямо в золотистую кучеряшку на виске.

Его легко нести вот так, обнимая, целуясь, когда не можешь дождаться, когда же он будет точно так же обнимать за шею, но обнаженный. Когда запрокинет голову, и Оскар увидит соленый ручеек, стекающий по шее. Марк стонет хрипло и низко, когда Оскар слизывает капли языком.

«Пожалуйста», — прошептал Марк, и Оскар обхватил его пальцы губами. Тонкие, изящные, сильные, чувствительные. Марк чувствительный везде — куда ни целуй.

Что может Оскар сделать еще, чтобы Марк смеялся? Чтобы каждый раз встречал его? Чтобы Оскару было куда возвращаться. Чтобы было зачем возвращаться.

Каждый вечер как праздник. Каждый вечер — карнавал. Каждый — как бесценная драгоценность, которую перекладываешь из шкатулки «невозможное» в шкатулку «сбывшееся».

И видя, как пустеет шкатулка, как приближается день вылета, Оскар впервые подумал, что хотел бы вернуться живым. Чтобы раз за разом испытывать счастье.

***

Кажется, именно в этот день у Оскара были все шансы опоздать на вылет. Он пришел за три минуты до начала погрузки — и нет, осуждающий взгляд Миттермайера его не смутил. Во взгляде случайно встреченного Мюллера читалось понимание.

Впрочем, в передышки между битвами Оскар вспоминал не об этом. Он вспоминал, как пытался выйти сначала из комнаты, но возвращался к постели, чтобы целовать сонного мальчика, который обиженно вцепился в подушку.

Потом возвращался, чтобы, взбежав по лестнице, снова целовать, обнимать, проводить руками по спине, в напрасной надежде запомнить телом Марка в собственной сорочке на несколько размеров больше.

— Не замерзни, — говорил он, смотря, как Марк поджимает пальцы ног. — Жди, но не мерзни.

— Ты надолго?

— Только завоюю вселенную — и вернусь, — рассмеялся тогда Оскар.

Он возвращался еще раз — уже из прихожей. Снова обнимал, гладил, целовал, прижимал к косяку, чуть не взял его прямо там, но водитель протяжно загудел, напоминая о долге.

Последний раз Оскар целовал Марка в дверях и снова просил дождаться, обещал вернуться, говорил, что будет отправлять сообщения.

Чувствовал себя молодым, способным покорить мир.

Но шли часы, корабли вспышками исчезали с экранов, лицо деревенело вместе с телом, сливаясь с командирским креслом в кровожадного кентавра.

Оскар знал, что пройдут секунды, пока он сможет расслабить лицо, вынуть себя из солдатской маски и улыбнуться. Марк даже испугался, когда они связались по комму в первый раз, пробубнил что-то, хотел позвонить потом, но Оскар успел остановить его.

Жаль, не рукой. Невозможность прикоснуться выматывала, иссушала, лишала покоя. Никогда еще ночи на «Тристане» не были такими долгими.

Испуг превратился в ритуал.

Остановленный, Марк улыбался, кокетливо заправлял прядку за ухо, рассказывал, как проводит время. Обещал учиться, чтобы сдать экзамены на культуролога. С точки зрения Оскара, это была совершенно бессмысленная специальность, но он спрашивал и даже что-то слушал. Еще Оскар жаловался на еду, а Марк — на то, что теперь не для кого готовить. Оскар предложил наварить варенья и торжественно поклялся его съесть.

Это были дурацкие разговоры «лишь бы слышать твой голос». Оскар бы хотел услышать стон, но так рисковать он не мог себе позволить.

Когда в назначенный день Марк не вышел на связь, Оскар запаниковал. Ощущение ему решительно не понравилось. Он наорал на Бергергрюна, Миттермайера, Оберштайна и чуть было не наорал на Райнхарда. Орать на Райнхарда не рекомендовалось. Он не был милым нежным юношей, умеющим кокетливо-томно закусывать губу.

Оскар прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, почему именно Марк привлек его внимание. Некая... сбыча ночных фантазий, уступка гордости, надменная попытка получить удовольствие любой ценой.

Теперь же, спустя почти год, все изменилось. Это Райнхард был похож. Красив — безусловно. Красив, притягателен и очень похож на мальчика, который остался на Одине и не вышел в установленное время на связь.

Прошло трое суток, за которые Оскар чудом не поседел. Марка нашли в больнице скорой помощи. Автомобильная катастрофа, множественные переломы, ожоги, травма лица — роман, а не выписка из карты. Оскар не стал вчитываться. Важно было только, что жив и приходит в себя.

Его соединили сразу — но экран был черным, без картинки.

— Привет, — голос звучал глухо, едва знакомо.

— Покажись, — улыбнулся Оскар. — Я не испугаюсь.

— Что?.. Я не слышу. Не разобрать. Что? — Марк говорил тихо, с паузами.

— Покажись. Или позови помощников, пусть сделают погромче.

— Я… не понимаю тебя.

У Оскара оставалось не так много минут, но он терпеливо ждал, пока на вызов придет сестра.

За черным экраном раздался женский голос.

— Простите, ваше превосходительство. Видимо, он плохо разбирает звук из динамика. Так бывает после ранений. Это восстановится. При личном общении слух нормальный. Поверьте, персонал больницы делает все, что в наших силах.

— Да. Ее слышу. Тебя — нет, — подтвердил Марк.

— Покажись, — снова попросил Оскар. Ему надо было увидеть, что это его мальчик. Живой. Настоящий. Если не дотронуться, то хотя бы глазами убедиться, что все хорошо. — Я не боюсь повязок и ран.

— Включите. Все равно не видно.

— Я соскучился, — выдохнул Оскар, увидев.

— Он соскучился, — передала женщина, которую не было видно в кадре. На экране была маска из бинтов, с прорезью для рта и носа. Глаза были закрыты повязкой.

Его мальчику было тяжело и плохо, а Оскар, обладая всей полнотой власти, ничем не мог ему помочь.

Разговор закончили после нескольких фраз. Марк устал, а Оскар все равно не мог сказать все то, что хотел сказать — не через женщину-переводчика.

Отключившись, Оскар тут же потребовал соединить его с главврачом. У него было много вопросов, пара требований и несколько пожеланий.

Жаль, он не мог так же легко приказать Райнхарду остановить войну.

***

Стоило «Тристану» коснуться твердой земли, как Оскар уже направился в больницу. Марк все еще был там. Не отправлять же его в пустой особняк?

Отдав дань приличиям, Оскар накинул на плечи белый халат, но наотрез отказался сначала идти к главврачу.

Было достаточно движения бровью, чтобы выгнать из палаты сиделку. Она отложила книгу и выскочила в коридор.

Оскар не знал что сказать. Марк сидел на больничной койке до странности нелепый в своей домашней шелковой пижаме. Руки все еще были забинтованы, как и глаза. А вот волосы торчали золотистыми непослушными кудряшками прямо над повязками. И губы были такими же, как Оскар их помнил. Он поцеловал, забыв себя. Это было как воздух. Как дышать. Чувствовать, знать, что можешь это сделать.

Было упоительно понять, что вернулся из боя домой. Именно в этот самый момент прикосновения, но никак не раньше.

— Я смог вернуться только сейчас, — сказал Оскар, насытившись. Чувствуя, что успел пропитаться запахами лекарств, боли и страха. — Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю тебе. Ты такой красивый, — Оскар поцеловал снова, не давая ответить.

Он не был готов к тому, что увидел — никто не смог бы быть готов, — но это не имело значения.

— Ты ослеп, как и я? — улыбнулся Марк.

Лицо, расчерченное шрамами, выглядело как второпях склеенная маска.

— Как только будет можно, тебе поставят протезы. У меня есть знакомый с электронными глазами. Говорят, что успокаивает детей взглядом. Ужасно удобно, правда?

Переживания изливались торопливыми, нарочито небрежными словами. Оскару казалось, что он возвращает весь тот свет, который Марк так щедро дарил ему. Глупость, конечно же. Оскару всегда больше шел сдержанный, высокомерный аристократизм. Даже когда ему было восемнадцать. Теперь же он, адмирал флота, подшучивал, как влюбленный подросток. Потому что только так было правильно и возможно. Его черед не терять присутствия духа и улыбаться во что бы то ни стало.

— Ты шутишь, Оскар. Я скучал, — звонкий мальчишеский голос прозвучал на удивление взросло.

— Тебя можно обнять? Тебе не будет больно?

— Нет, телу уже лучше. Я даже могу вставать.

Оскар сел на край кровати и привлек мальчика к себе.

— Если ты захочешь, то мы найдем пластических хирургов, и они все вернут назад. Если не захочешь, то оставь так. Шрамики — это пикантно.

— Шрамики?

— Да. Их почти и не видно, — слова давались легко и непринужденно.

Обожженная плоть заживала неровно, будто ошметками, и все еще была воспаленно-красной, но Марк все равно не мог этого видеть.

— Прости, я оставил тебя одного. Даже не звонил толком, — Оскар поцеловал мальчика в сокрытый под повязкой висок.

— Я понял, что ты рядом, когда начали иначе кормить, — улыбнулся Марк. — Никогда не думал, что в больницах так вкусно кормят.

— Конечно, привозят напрямую из моего любимого ресторана. Мы туда обязательно сходим. Там есть водопад и рыбки. И даже живые черепахи.

— Одежда, цветы… мне обо всем рассказывают.

— Не будешь же ты лежать в больничной одежде? Это скучно.

— Скучно мне не было. «Это белые ромашки. Они в шуршащей зеленой обертке», — передразнил Марк сестру. — Будто я маленький и не знаю названия слов. Спасибо, что прислал книги. Лина читает каждый раз, когда я прошу. У нее красивый голос, и она хорошо читает. Интересно слушать. Даже историю, которую я ненавижу, а сдавать надо.

«Еще бы Лина не читала хорошо», — с нежностью подумал Оскар. Потому что, только если Лина читала хорошо, ее ждала протекция в Императорский театр, а если она бы читала плохо, то ждали бы ее подмостки разъездных шапито на окраинах вселенной. Девушке без связей, даже девушке талантливой, на столичную сцену не пробиться никогда. В актрисах Оскар разбирался и успел понять основные принципы театральной кухни. Уговорить директора театрального института подобрать ему нужную девицу было сложнее, но Оскар убедил, что ее услуги потребуются только в больнице и в некотором роде это профильная деятельность. Раздеваться не придется. Оскар даже весьма красочно пообещал девушку придушить, если она захочет раздеться.

О том, что директор просто набивал цену, Оскар подумал, когда договор уже был заключен.

— Ты уже решил, куда будешь поступать? На Феззане есть хороший институт с твоим профилем.

Марк напрягся и резко выдохнул.

— Я даже плакать не могу нормально, представляешь? — тихо сказал он. — Мне надо будет уехать?

— Через несколько месяцев я перееду на Феззан и подумал, что там институты не хуже, чем на Одине.

— На Хайнессене тоже не хуже, — фыркнул Марк, расслабившись.

— Хайнессен мы пока завоевали не до конца. Но как знать, возможно, и завоюем.

— Не воюй, ладно?

— Хорошо, — легко соврал Оскар. — Я не буду воевать, если будет можно не воевать.

Он посадил Марка к себе на колени и укрыл одеялом. Так было надежнее. Так можно было представить, что сможет уберечь от всех бед своего маленького, все еще такого солнечного мальчика.

— Ты очень сильный, ты знаешь? — прошептал Оскар в макушку. — Я люблю тебя. Постарайся не умирать больше.

— Я не умирал, — возмутился Марк. — Я ослеп и замотался в бинты. Это не совсем то же самое, что умирать.

— Как скажешь. Как скажешь, так и будет, — послушно согласился Оскар и поднял глаза на человека, осмелившегося прервать их уединение.

Главврач стоял за спиной гостя и делал странные жесты руками, видимо обозначавшие: «Он бы все равно прошел, а я нужен этой клинике».

Оскару возразить было нечего.

Остановить Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма, когда тот в ярости, было трудно и более сильным людям.

— Кто-то пришел? — спросил Марк. — Мне, наверное, надо лечь обратно. Опять будут колоть.

«Нет, это меня будут бить», — подумал Оскар, аккуратно пересаживая Марка обратно на койку.

— И почему я встречаю здесь вас, Ройенталь? — спросил Райнхард зловещим шепотом.

У Оскара совершенно не было ответа на столь эмоционально заданный вопрос, поэтому он встал так, чтобы закрыть собой Марка.

— Мне приказать взять вас под стражу за измену прямо сейчас или дождемся суда?

— Ваше превосходительство… — Оскар приложил усилия, чтобы не поклониться. — Могу я узнать, за что?

— Вы укрывали моего брата, Ройенталь. Мне кажется, что это достаточный повод.

— Я не знаю, кто вы, — задорно сказал Марк, пытаясь высунуться вперед, — но вы, увы, ошибаетесь. У меня нет братьев.

— Где она? Под каким именем скрывается моя мать?

— Если вы мой брат, то должны знать, где она. В земле. Я похоронил ее три года назад.

Райнхард прикрыл глаза и выдохнул.

— В сторону, Ройенталь. Я хочу его видеть.

— Я бы тоже хотел вас увидеть, — прошипел в ответ Марк.

Оскар и не знал, что его мальчик умеет так злиться. Это было совершенно очаровательное зрелище. Если шипящий Райнхард внушал животный ужас, то Марк умилял. Чувствовать себя влюбленным идиотом было бы вдвойне приятнее, если бы обстановка не была такой нервозной.

— Ничего не понятно, — расстроенно выдохнул Райнхард. — Что у него с лицом?

— Вы на редкость дурно воспитаны. Надеюсь, что все же вы ошиблись и мы не родственники. Не могли бы вы хотя бы представиться?

— Райнхард фон Мюзель.

Оскар с усилием расслабил руки. Он знал, как Райнхард не любил свою старую фамилию.

— Благородный, повезло вам, — ответил Марк, как сплюнул. — Марк Вернер — просто Вернер. Видите? У нас ничего общего. Можете успокоиться.

— Он действительно похож, ваше превосходительство, — Оскар старательно опустил глагол «был». — Но иногда даже не родственники похожи друг на друга. Мы ни разу не обсуждали его семью.

— Ройенталь, не держите меня за идиота. Вам не идет, — Райнхард оторвался от созерцания Марка и выпрямился. — Когда в больницу поступил неопознанный пациент, персонал осуществил процедуру поиска родственников по генетическому материалу. Вам прекрасно известно, что ДНК всех курсантов хранится в базе, чтобы было проще опознавать тела. От нас ведь иногда остается всего ничего для опознания, не так ли?

Оскар заторможенно кивнул. Ему и в голову не пришло, что у больниц есть такие приказы.

— Анализ указал на близкое родство с неким курсантом фон Мюзелем. Узнав, кто этот курсант, главврач связался со мной напрямую. Он отметил возможность ошибки, но все же предложил увидеть своими глазами. И все бы хорошо, Ройенталь, но я несколько не ожидал увидеть вас здесь.

— Мы знакомы больше года. Я не мог не приехать, как только появилась такая возможность.

— Знакомы!

Райнхард умудрился вложить в это слово все: от восхищения наивностью своих подчиненных до презрения, потому что его пытались выставить дураком.

— Мы… можем поговорить в другом месте, ваше превосходительство? Марк все еще слаб.

Райнхард нехорошо сощурился, но кивнул, разрешая.

Оскар наклонился к Марку и зачесал наверх коротенькую челку.

— Глаза тебе сделают, что бы ни случилось. Договор с институтом уже есть и оплачен. Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо.

Райнхард взмахнул плащом и подошел к окну, сосредоточенно изучая оживленную улицу и парк вдалеке, поэтому Оскар успел поцеловать. Пусть не так, как хотелось бы, но все же.

— Я попрошу, чтобы Лина почитала еще, хочешь?

— Да, но не историю. Я не могу больше историю.

— Можешь, — усмехнулся Оскар, — Я в тебя верю. Ты можешь все.

Райнхард отвернулся от окна и всем видом выражал солидарность с братом по отношению к учебникам истории. Ему было проще написать свою, чем зубрить чужую.

***

Райнхард был предельно корректен в высказываниях и даже одарил главврача милостивой улыбкой, поблагодарив за работу, но в ординаторской, которую им спешно освободили для совещания, он преобразился и начал нервно мерить комнату шагами.

Оскар же изучал пейзаж: кофейные кружки около раковины, нарезанный пирог на столе и оброненное полотенце — комнату покидали в спешке, не успев толком подготовить к приему высоких гостей. Эти уютные мелочи совершенно не вязались с теми совещаниями, к которым Оскар привык.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — резко повернувшись, спросил Лоэнграмм.

— Я не знал, — повинно ответил Оскар.

Миттермайер бы сказал преклонить колено и просить о прощении, но Оскар не чувствовал себя настолько виноватым.

— Ты укрывал моего брата и не знал об этом?

— Я никогда не спрашивал его о семье, ваше превосходительство, и редко рассказываю о личной жизни. Она не отличается постоянством.

— Да, я наслышан о ваших подвигах. То есть… — Лоэнграмм распахнул глаза, будто на него снизошло озарение.

Оскар неопределенно пожал плечами и уставился в сервант. Там, в глубине, призывно мерцало темное стекло бутылки.

Райнхард проследил его взгляд, поморщился, но кивнул.

С некоторым облегчением Оскар выбрал то, где было больше всего градусов.

— За семью, — с горькой усмешкой салютовал Райнхард и добавил: — Ему должны сделать лицо до коронации, Ройенталь.

Оскар молча склонился и молча же сверлил взглядом закрывшуюся дверь. Райнхард хотел поговорить с братом наедине, а Оскару оставалось только ждать. Он ходил кругами, составил кружки в раковину, чуть не допил бутылку, но вовремя остановился.

Сел на пол, прижавшись спиной к стене, чтобы быть устойчивей.

Райнхард будет зол, он уже зол. Получалось, что мать бросила брата и сестру фон на попечение отца и создала новую семью. Любила другого ребенка.

Оскар почему-то думал, что мать Райнхарда умерла — поэтому и в голову не пришло, что у него могут быть братья. Ведь иначе ее бы нашли?..

Райнхард вошел в комнату настолько стремительно, что Оскар не успел встать. Смерил его взглядом сверху вниз, а потом, прямо в белом плаще, сел рядом на пол.

Оскар молча протянул свой стакан с остатками виски. Райнхард допил залпом, поморщился, а потом обхватил руками колени, внезапно став похожим на ребенка.

— Я старший брат теперь. Никогда не думал, что такое возможно.

— Мне жаль, что ваша мать умерла.

Пару лет назад Оскар бы отдал половину жизни за то, чтобы Райнхард вот так прижался к нему плечом.

— Для меня она умерла давно, — спокойно ответил Райнхард. — Но он не виноват в этом. Теперь у сестры есть два младших брата.

— Это должно быть ужасно, — Оскар улыбнулся. — Вы очень разные. Все трое.

— Вы так думаете?

Оскар удивился сам, насколько спокойно он обнял Райнхарда. В жесте были поддержка, одобрение, тепло — и только.. Поддержка, одобрение, тепло — и только. Ни намека на влечение, хотя, не будь Марка, Оскар бы никогда не решился прикоснуться к Райнхарду фон Лоэнграмму даже по-дружески.

— Ты выбрал его, потому что он похож на меня? — вопрос прозвучал грубо, но вырываться Райнхард не стал.

Этого Оскар ждал и страшился, поэтому медлил с ответом.

— Не отвечай, — Райнхард никогда не отличался терпением. — Мой маленький брат счастлив с тобой?

— Он был счастлив. Сейчас я не знаю. Ведь я не уберег его.

— Если бы вместо Хайнессена ты отправился на Один, то мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.

— Ничто не отменяет долга, — подтвердил Оскар. Не уточнять же, что если бы он развернулся в сторону Одина, то цепной пес Байерляйн расстрелял бы его в упор не колеблясь. — Но я действительно не знал, что вы родственники.

— Ты можешь в этом поклясться?

— Да.

Они замолчали, но вскоре Райнхард встряхнулся, скинул с себя руку и встал.

— Вы будете на коронации. Оба.

Оскар тоже встал, проклиная неуклюжесть затекших ног.

— Да, ваше превосходительство. Я прослежу, чтобы ему сделали лицо.

Словосочетание «Старший брат Райнхард» звучало устрашающе. Оставалось надеяться, что мальчика не заставят переехать во дворец или что он не захочет переселиться туда сам.

Как только Райнхард ушел, Оскар вернулся в палату, притянул Марка на колени и обнял.

— Он не напугал тебя? — тихо спросил Оскар.

— Нет, он хороший, только очень резкий. На маму похож. Привык, что все его слушаются, но я знаю, как поступать — соглашаться, кивать и делать как тебе больше нравится.

— Отличный план.

— У меня все так плохо с лицом? — тихо спросил Марк. — Он сказал, что операцию сделают, как только это станет возможно, чтобы все успело зажить до праздника.

Оскар поцеловал его в макушку и отвечать не стал.

— Значит, действительно плохо. Я тоже чувствую, что болит везде, значит, плохо. Пусть тогда делают, да? — Он помолчал. — Мне знаком его голос. Он точно фон Мюзель? И что за праздник, ты не знаешь? Мне казалось, что ты никого не слушаешься, а его — слушаешься. Чей я брат?

— Я люблю тебя, — Оскар постарался выделить голосом это «тебя», чтобы не было сомнений или вопросов. — Ты догадался, наверное, уже кто он, да?

— Лоэнграмм?

— Да.

— Мы похожи. Были, по крайней мере. А праздник?

— Коронация, Марк. Ты брат императора. Будущего императора, но это уже решено.

— Можно все переиграть обратно? Мне не хочется быть братом императора, — Марк надулся и спрятался в Оскара, как он делал всегда, когда что-то не получилось.

— Очень хочу, чтобы тебя уже выписали, — прошептал Оскар. — И просто хочу.

Ему надо было еще как-то поговорить с Марком про родителей и обсудить кучу дурацких вопросов, включая должен ли будет Оскар фон Ройенталь кланяться, приветствуя члена императорской семьи?

***

Оскар зашел в дом, стянул промокший до нитки плащ и только после безуспешной попытки повесить его там, где он всегда висел, понял, что это феззанская резиденция и тут все по-другому.

— Наконец-то! — раздался звонкий, совсем мальчишеский голос. — Я скучал. А ты скучал?

Золотистый ураган чуть не сбил Оскара с ног. Марк повис на нем, обнимая.

Подвижность лица восстановилась не полностью, но он все равно улыбался, щурился, и было совершенно незаметно, что взгляд теперь электронный. Разве что зрачки не расширялись при возбуждении.

— Ты тяжелый, — ответил Оскар, как только перестал целовать. Это было оправдание. Его просто хотелось прижать к стене, чтобы можно было удобнее целовать в шею.

— Не увлекайся, — рассмеялся Марк, запуская руку в волосы и притягивая к себе. — Я ужасно хочу есть, и вечером мы идем в бар. Ты помнишь?

— Нет, я не помню. Давай я тебя лучше заберу, хочешь? Позвонишь, когда тебя надо будет встретить, и я тебя заберу.

— Ну уж нет! На этот раз не отвертишься. Они все хотят на тебя посмотреть.

— Я не цирковое животное, — проворчал Оскар. — И старый. Они наверняка считают, что я зачеркиваю дни до пенсии.

— Это их проблемы. Миттермайер же не считает, что я слишком молодой?

— Миттермайер очень благонадежный, — вздохнул Оскар. Он отчетливо помнил выражения лиц адмиралов всех в целом и каждого по отдельности. Единственное приличное было у Айзенаха. А Миттермайер Оскара потом еще и побил, не уточняя, впрочем, за что. Ну или Оскар не помнил. Они изрядно напились. — Он считает ровно то, что положено считать.

— Хорошо, а Оберштайн? Что считает Оберштайн?

— Что тебе надо быть внимательнее и не путать протезы из разных комплектов.

— Я специально надел их в твой цвет.

Оскар не стал говорить, что впервые в жизни был с Оберштайном не просто горячо согласен, а даже высказал это вслух. Господин военный министр пришел к нему не иначе как в предынсультном состоянии, после того как один родственник Его Величества, в сумраке коридора весьма похожий на оного, подмигнул господину военному министру сначала черным правым глазом, а потом левым голубым.

— Еще он говорит, что взрослые ответственные мужчины не относятся так безрассудно к своей внешности.

— К тому костюму больше подошли лиловые глаза, я их и надел. Это же весело, что можешь менять цвет глаз, когда захочешь!

— Обожаю тебя, — рассмеялся Оскар.

— Значит, мы идем пить вместе. Только обещай, что не будешь никого очаровывать.

— Удивительно, насколько плохо ты меня знаешь. Стоило бы просить, чтобы я никого не убил.

— Бесполезно просить невозможного, не так ли? — Марк кокетливо улыбнулся. — Еда. Я хочу есть. Пошли есть, ну пошли уже! Тогда останется время на все остальное.

Оскар нехотя разжал руки, опуская своего мальчика на пол.

Ему предстоял вечер в баре, полном студентов, прогулка домой, когда от прохлады вечера из головы успеет выветриться весь хмель. Потом будет подготовка к новому году, весна, лето, долгая счастливая жизнь и если повезет, то легкая смерть. Перспектива была захватывающей, но сначала Марка надо было покормить.


End file.
